


Devoured

by mokuyoubi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Play, Bestiality, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All animals will mate eventually, and when the taotie do, it’s for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Chris and Leon never left the petshop. Chris’ speech, when projected from his mind, in italics.

“Chris, Chris, Chris, what am I going to do?”

Chris’ roommate, Thomas, had been carrying on in this vein for a while, dancing around their dorm, making a lot of noise, and a bit of a mess, and absolutely no progress. Chris had tried to be sympathetic, but there was only so much even he could take. 

“Look, you can figure it out, or I’ll go down there right now and tell her myself,” Chris snapped, not looking up from his textbook. 

Thomas stopped, no doubt stricken, then began putting on his shoes, grabbing his coat from by the door. “You’re right. Chris, you’re always right. Thank you, man. I’ll be back later.” He was gone, and there was blessed silence. 

Chris took a deep breath and let it out with relief. Thankfully, he had no homework at the moment, but he’d been trying to read his novel for the past week, and always met with resistance in one form or another, generally involving his roommate. Knowing Thomas and his on-again off-again girlfriend Kelly, it was going to be _hours_ before Thomas showed up again…if he did at all. He felt vaguely sorry about Kelly’s roommates, but not enough that he would do anything about it. 

Chris settled more comfortably in his bed, his pillows propped behind him, warm tea steeping at his side, and the sound of rain against the window making him smile drowsily. A knock sounded on the door, and he looked up disbelief. What _now_? 

Dutifully, Chris set down his book and got to his feet. Only a second passed and another knock sounded. “I’m coming,” He snapped. To himself he muttered “impatient jerk.” Thomas hadn’t bothered locking the door, so Chris only had to pull the door open. 

_T…Tet-chan_? Chris stuttered in shock. Totetsu was making a puddle in the hallway, so saturated with rainwater that it poured from his hair and weighed down his clothing. He’d dressed for the weather, at least, in baggy jeans and a hoodie, his horns tucked under the cap awkwardly. 

Tet-chan shrugged uncomfortably, and shouldered past Chris into the room, trailing wet behind him. _What are you…Tet-chan_! Chris said, exasperated, unsure what he was trying to say. _You need to…where did you get those clothes? You have to get out of them, or you’ll get sick_. 

Tet-chan scowled expressively, but still didn’t saying anything. He pushed back his hood and grabbed a fistful of his hair, wringing it out. The water made a slapping sound against the tiled floor. Tet-chan! Chris reproved. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a couple towels, throwing them to Tet-chan. The taotie caught them and began to jerk his sweater over his head. 

Chris blushed and turned his back, going again to his wardrobe. All his clothing would be too big on Tet-chan, but that would be better than leaving him in his current clothing, or naked. He dug around until he found an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt and offered them behind him without looking.

_Put these on_. There was the sound of a zipper being undone and Chris added quickly, _In the bathroom. There’s a bathroom right there behind you, Tet-chan. Go change in there_! He saw plenty of Tet-chan’s bare skin on a regular basis, given Tet-chan’s regular wardrobe, and that was distracting enough without having to think of seeing more.

There was long silence, then Tet-chan growled and slammed into the bathroom. Chris plopped down on his bed again, staring at the shut door. He was a little annoyed, but mostly baffled by Tet-chan’s appearance. Chris had been home a few weeks ago, and Tet-chan hadn’t wanted anything to do with him at the time. Chris had tried so hard not to be disappointed, because it wasn’t like it was any surprise. Tet-chan always seemed so put-upon whenever Chris asked to spend time with him, and though Chris generally assumed it was an act, he wasn’t going to press the issue. 

After a moment, Tet-chan rejoined him, a towel twisted strangely around his hair and horns, and dressed in Chris’ clothing. The t-shirt wasn’t too bad, but on Tet-chan’s thin frame it slipped down his shoulder, and the sweats, though Tet-chan had rolled them up at the waist, sagged low on his hips. He was still wearing his jewellery, Chris could tell, because he jangled with every step he took. 

“You know, you sound more like your disgusting brother every time I see you,” Tet-chan muttered. He tossed the towels on the floor by Chris’ bed. 

_What’s that supposed to mean_? Chris demanded, jumping up to pick up the towels and put them in the basket. _What are you_ doing _here_? 

“I don’t know what D sees in him,” Tet-chan said, mostly to himself. He dropped down on the foot of Chris’ bed, folding his legs Indian style. He had this unique way of pouting and scowling all at once, and he was doing it right now. 

_This again_? Chris asked. _You came all the way here to start_ this _again_? 

“He’s stupid, and he doesn’t see _anything_ ,” Tet-chan said viciously, shredding the end of Chris’ comforter. 

Chris sighed aloud and reached out, placing his hand atop Tet-chan’s to stop the destruction. He’d heard this all a million times, or variations on the theme. _You came all the way here, in the rain, to complain about this_? Chris asked dubiously, arching a brow. Tet-chan looked up from under his lashes mutinously. A sudden thought struck Chris. _How did you get here, anyway_? 

Tet-chan shifted and he looked—well, the only word Chris could think of was uncomfortable, which was weird, because Tet-chan was never uncomfortable. Just often disgruntled. Tet-chan stood and paced across the room. “I took a bus.” 

_You_? Chris couldn’t stop the little burst of laughter the mere image provoked. Tet-chan didn’t like going out, period, and when he had to, for Chris or D, he never liked being so close to so many humans. 

Tet-chan liked to say that humans were good for eating, and that was all. He was of the opinion that humans smelled revolting (which had made eight year old Chris burst into tears every time he saw Tet-chan for two weeks, until D sat down with each of them privately, and then Tet-chan had apologised, but Chris knew he didn’t mean it, but they didn’t talk about it again, and ever since Chris showered, like, twice a day and always tried to subtly sniff himself when he saw Tet-chan approaching, but still didn’t smell anything…), and he complained that their endless chatter grated on his nerves. He could go on at length on the subject, Chris knew from experience. The image of Tet-chan on public transit, surrounded by his prey, was fairly amusing to Chris. 

Chris leaned back on his elbows, watching Tet-chan with an amused smirk. _Alright. So what did my brother do this time to make you come all the way here at eight o’clock at night on a Thursday to complain to me about it_? 

“Why didn’t you come home last weekend?” Tet-chan asked suddenly. 

“Um…” Chris was startled into speech by the question. I was busy. Why? 

“You’ve hardly come home at all,” Tet-chan mumbled. “And they’re driving me crazy.” 

_You know_ , Chris said, sounding very reasonable (which made him feel immensely proud and grown up), _you could just get over D, and move out. No one’s making you stay there. You know D would never sell you to anyone_.

Chris only meant it in teasing. He knew as well as D and Tet-chan himself that Tet-chan wasn’t going to leave. He could be as mean and scowly as he wanted, but Chris knew that Tet-chan was his friend, and that Tet-chan loved the petshop. Besides, the thought that Tet-chan might actually leave was impossible and made a sharp pain lance through his heart. 

The look Totetsu shot him was fierce, but somehow wounded. “Yeah, I bet that would make everyone happy,” Tet-chan snapped. “Leon’d throw a fucking party. And D would pretend it made him upset, but secretly he’d be glad cause he picked Leon over me anyway, and I only make a fuss. And _you_!” 

Chris shrank back against his pillows. His heart started beating double-time. He _knew_ Tet-chan would never hurt him, but that didn’t make the taotie any less terrifying. 

“Wouldn’t you be happy? No more big, mean Totetsu picking on you!” 

_What are you_ talking _about_? Chris demanded. He was genuinely bewildered. Tet-chan could be really moody, but usually he just sat in the corner and pouted. He never got like this. 

“Never mind!” Tet-chan said. “You’re just as stupid as your stupid brother.” He was out the door before Chris could make a sound to stop him, leaving the door ajar and his soaked shoes by the mat. 

For a long second, Chris could only stare after him in amazement, before launching himself from the bed. _Tet-chan_ , he started, and then, disgusted with himself, made a face and tried again, “Tet-chan! Wait!” He threw open the door, but Tet-chan was gone from the hallway. Chris sighed and took his phone from the wall, dialling the familiar number of the pet shop. 

Promptly at the second ring, the phone was answered. “Count D’s pet shop,” purred D’s deep voice, welcoming, beckoning. 

_D, do you have…_ Chris stopped himself, realising the futility of trying to speak as such over the phone. 

“Christopher,” D said in a delighted tone of voice, knowing anyway. “Are you coming home this weekend?” 

“Um…probably not. I have a test on Monday, and I should worry about that.” 

D made a small noise of dismissal. “Surely not worry. You’re a very bright boy.” 

Chris blushed, inexplicably. No matter how many times D praised him, it still felt like the first. “I’ll be home next weekend for sure,” he promised. He was kinda glad to be out on his own, but he missed the petshop like anything. 

“Is that Chris?” he heard his brother whisper. 

“Would you like to speak to Leon?” D asked politely, and Chris guessed he kinda got why Tet-chan might get so frustrated. D could be so unnervingly distant sometimes. 

“Actually…I was a bit worried about Tet-chan,” Chris said hesitantly. 

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, then D spoke slowly. “I do believe he is out for the evening. I could leave a message.” 

“D, is there something the matter with him?” Chris asked. Now that he’d said about Tet-chan leaving, he couldn’t shake the idea, or the fear that it caused in him.

Again, silence. D let out a little, politely fake chuckle. “Why, Christopher, what an idea—” There was a sound like a scuffle and a muttered exchange, then an exasperated sigh. 

“Chris, why you worried about that little demon?” Leon demanded. 

It was Chris’ turn to sigh. Honestly, sometimes Leon and Tet-chan really got on his last nerve with all their bickering. And D might have pretended to have the patience of a saint, but Chris was pretty sure D didn’t like the way they behaved, either. “Never mind,” Chris said, ready to hang up. 

“Uh…just a second, kiddo,” Leon said, as if he anticipated Chris’ action. “If you _do_ see Tet-chan, just steer clear, okay?” 

Chris was immediately suspicious. “Why?” he asked. 

“Well,” Leon hedged. “He’s dangerous, you know. I mean, he’s _eaten_ people.” 

Chris was not impressed. “He’s not going to eat me,” he said, toneless. 

There was another struggle, then D’s voice. “Christopher, do not let your brother concern you. I sincerely doubt you’ll be seeing Tet-chan where you are.” Chris bit his lip, but decided against mentioning Tet-chan’s visit. After another hesitant silence, D added, “but if you _did_ happen to run across him, _do_ let me know at once.” 

“Sure thing, Count,” Chris chirped. He’d learned a thing or two from his friends at the pet shop, and lying convincingly had been one of his earliest and longest running lessons. All the pets said he was too innocent, but he thought he’d got pretty good at it. He’d fooled Leon often enough, and Tet-chan remained oblivious to Chris’ feelings for him, so it had to be working for him at least a little.

He exchanged a few pleasantries with D and Leon, and bid them goodnight with another promise to visit the next weekend, and rang off. A second later he was out the door, too worried to bother with things like raincoats and umbrellas. He didn’t have to go far, at any rate. Tet-chan was sulking just outside Chris’ building under a tree, kicking the ground stubbornly with his bare feet. 

“Tet-chan!” Chris shouted. Tet-chan was seriously the most exasperating person in existence, with the possible exception of Leon exasperation. “Would you…just… _come on_!” He grabbed Tet-chan by the sleeve and pulled. Tet-chan shot him a dark look. 

“Don’t,” he growled, “tell me what to do.” 

Chris released him at once, utterly at a loss. “You are behaving like a _five year old_!” he snapped. “What is going on with you? And why are you here? And why don’t my brother and D want me around you?” 

“What?” Tet-chan exclaimed, looking at Chris with wide, angry eyes. 

“Can we talk about this _inside_?” Chris asked. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to keep from shivering. Already his hair was soaked, water dripping into his eyes from his bangs. 

Tet-chan started, as if just realising that it was raining out and that they were standing around in it. “I only have so many clean clothes,” Chris told him through chattering teeth, when they reached his dorm. 

He produced a new pair of pants for himself and Tet-chan, and decided he didn’t care that Tet-chan was the guest, and took the bathroom for himself, drying thoroughly with his favourite towel before redressing. By the time he came out, Tet-chan had changed his pants and was seated in Chris’ desk chair, once again shredding his comforter. 

If Chris hadn’t been so worried, he would have been annoyed. But Tet-chan was behaving very out of character. Tet-chan didn’t spazz out. When he got angry, he got quiet and growly and scary, and then Chris believed that he really _did_ eat people. He was like D. They were the kind of people who were effectively angry. Leon was more like Chris, and _they_ were the ones who got spazzy when they were angry, being loud and irrational and sometimes (on Chris’ part, though never so far as he’d seen on Leon’s) crying when it got to be too much. 

“You didn’t tell them I was here, did you?” Tet-chan asked, his eyes downcast. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Really.” Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to be stern, but really he was just concerned. And slightly distracted by the site of Tet-chan wearing his clothing…He never really got why Leon got so worked up when D wore his clothing, but now that he saw Tet-chan dressed similarly, he could see how it might be bothersome. It felt intimate, made Chris feel as if there was more between them than there actually was. And it didn’t help that Tet-chan hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt. 

“I’ve been here too long,” Tet-chan said. “You humans are starting to rub off on me.” He shuddered as if disgusted by the notion. “D said…” He stopped, and in the silence, there was the sound of Chris’ comforter being rent. 

“D said?” Chris prompted. He sat on the edge of his bed and tried not to look too concerned. Tet-chan always teased him that he got way to emotionally involved in other people’s problems. Chris didn’t see how that was a bad thing, because he only got involved in the problems of people he loved, and what was wrong with that? 

“He said the same thing you did,” Tet-chan snarled at last. “That maybe it was time for me to go home.” 

Chris had to laugh about at the absurdity of it. “Tet-chan! The _pet shop_ is your home.” 

Tet-chan scowled at the floor. “Apparently D doesn’t see it that way.” 

“But why would he want you to leave?” Chris asked reasonably. There was no way D could have seriously meant it. D would never make a pet leave. Even the pets he sold were capable of saying yes or no to the transaction. 

Tet-chan licked his lips and looked up at Chris, then quickly away. “Remember…” He stopped and growled low in his chest. Chris shivered at the sound, feeling goosebumps rise up all over him. Tet-chan always growled just like that when he was being forced to say or do something he _really_ didn’t want to say or do. “Remember a few years ago, when Pon-chan left?” 

Chris swallowed hard against the sudden sadness the question caused him. How could he forget? Pon-chan had been such an important part of his life, his only other best friend besides Ten-chan and Tet-chan. When Chris turned twelve, Pon started behaving very strangely, though, and D said it was time for her to find another home. She hadn’t wanted to go, and Chris hadn’t wanted her to, either. 

At the time, he couldn’t believe how cold D was about it, how matter of fact, but when Chris had asked Leon to speak to D on his behalf, even Leon had said it was time for Pon to leave. Chris had never felt so betrayed in his life, and Tet-chan had been so distant. Chris knew Tet-chan didn’t want her to go either, but he didn’t say word number one to stop D, and he never liked to talk about it, ignoring Chris’ questions on the subject. 

For months, Chris had been depressed, and it seemed like everything in the pet shop reminded him of Pon-chan. Though she’d only gone across town, Chris wasn’t told where, and he was forbidden by D and Leon to try and find her. It was five years later, just as Chris was going into twelfth grade, that he found out Pon-chan was dead. The circumstances of her death were never revealed to him, but the man who had purchased her had died, too, and then D brought three new pets to the shop, and introduced the toddlers as Pon-chan’s son and daughters. 

Chris had been so angry and confused. Pon-chan was only a kid. How could she have had children of her own? D let him rant and rail, but never offered up an explanation. And finally, Leon took Chris aside, right before he left for college and shocked Chris with what he’d said. 

“Chris, you gotta remember this: we’re not the same as them. We can’t understand them, not really. D, Pon-chan, Tet-chan, Phillipe…they’re _not human_. They’re not like us. You might see them as your friends, but they’re animals.” 

“But what about you and D then?” Chris had demanded, too hysterical and upset to be calmed. Leon had refused to explain any further, and Chris had been miserable for a long time, refusing to come home to visit, until he realised he was hurting himself, too, missing his brother and D and Ten-chan and Tet-chan, and it didn’t matter what Leon said, cause they were his friends. 

_You’re not going to leave like she did_ , Chris said with deadly certainty. “D can’t sell you! You’re not a pet!” 

“He doesn’t want to sell me. He wants me to go back to China,” Tet-chan whispered. He’d stopped his destruction, the tattered pieces of the comforter clenched in his hand. 

“But—”

“Do you know why D sold Pon-chan?” Tet-chan asked. 

_N—no. W…why_? Chris held absolutely still, waiting, as he’d been for seven years now, to learn the reason. 

“Pon-chan looked like a little girl to you, Chris, but she was an animal.” 

“I know that!” Chris snapped impatiently. First Leon and now Tet-chan. Did he look stupid? He may not have got the concept when he was six, but he liked to think he’d come a long way since then. 

“What I’m trying to say,” Tet-chan continued, “is that she was different from a human girl.” Chris bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that, through reason, that much was clear, and waited. “She…all of us, we don’t age like you do. She reached.” He stopped and growled again. “She grew up faster than you did.” 

_But why did that mean she had to leave_? Chris asked. _And what does that have to do with you_? 

“It was time for Pon-chan to mate,” Tet-chan said through clenched teeth. “She was ready to have her own children, and in animals, the urges are much stronger than in humans. She wanted to have a litter, and she wanted it with you.” 

“What?” Chris shouted, disbelief coursing through him. “Tet-chan, stop making fun! She’s _dead_. Even you should—”

“Chris! She loved you,” Tet-chan interrupted him. “She grew up with you, and first she had a crush, and then she loved you like a brother, and then she fell in love with you.” 

Chris shook his head. “But…but she couldn’t have. I mean, _I_ couldn’t have…with her.” 

“You were not too young to reproduce with her,” Tet-chan said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Chris looked at him with wide eyes. “But you said yourself…she was an animal!” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Tet-chan snapped, waving a hand. “Now you sound like someone who can’t see us. Who do you think is the father of her litter? The man who bought her, and he was human. You could have been the father just as easily, and D wouldn’t have that. It isn’t every day a human means more to D than one of his pets.” 

_I still don’t see what this has to do with you_ , Chris said, still shaking his head a little. It none of it made any sense. Pon-chan…well, even if she had loved him _like that_ , she would have been able to realise he was too young, and that he wouldn’t have wanted to anyway. 

“Don’t say it wouldn’t have happened,” Tet-chan muttered. He had this creepy way of reading Chris’ mind sometimes, and Chris wondered if he maybe advertised his thoughts too loudly, or if Tet-chan had some magical ability, or if maybe Tet-chan just knew him that well. 

“She wouldn’t have…” Chris protested. 

Tet-chan gave him a cruel smirk. “She would have. She had at her fingers all sorts of resources. Nature equipped her with the tools to attract a mate.” He licked his lips again, and looked up, his gaze fixing, oddly, somewhere near Chris’ neck. “When we find the one with whom we want to mate, there is very little that can stop us from getting what we want.” 

Chris shifted uncomfortably on the spot, putting a hand to his throat and feeling to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that Tet-chan could be staring at. So far as he could tell, there was nothing. _Tet-chan. Even if this is true…why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with you_? 

Tet-chan shot him a very dry, pointed look. Chris sputtered, waving his hands around frantically, unsure what else to do with them. _I…I mean, you’re already all grown up_. He blushed at the thoughts suddenly running through his mind, concerning Tet-chan and sex. _Leon told me…D said you were a famous chef, and Leon said you were older than_ him! 

Tet-chan canted his head to the side, and again his eyes stopped at Chris’ neck, and his lips curled back, as if disgusted. _Well…well and anyway_ , Chris babbled, wishing desperately that Tet-chan would just say something. _You…you said that when you find someone…Leon won’t ever let you take D! You couldn’t have D without getting rid of Leon_. 

It suddenly became very clear to Chris why D and Leon had been so concerned. His heart raced in his chest, and he knew Tet-chan would be able to sense his fear, but he couldn’t help it. He was still pretty sure that Tet-chan wouldn’t hurt him, but he wouldn’t say the same for Leon. He had to do something. He loved them both, and he couldn’t let anything happen to Leon. He couldn’t let Tet-chan do it. He didn’t mean to give himself away, but a second before he dashed toward the phone, he shot a glance that way. 

Tet-chan was on him the moment he moved, springing off the bed catlike and sending them both across the room. He pinned Chris to the wall, his amber eyes narrowed. They were both breathing heavily, and Chris swallowed the rising lump of fear in his throat and spoke aloud, “Tet-chan, I won’t let you hurt Leon.” His voice was embarrassingly soft, the words quavering. He thought he might pass out from the effort it took to produce them. 

“I wanted to _eat_ D, not mate with him,” Tet-chan hissed. His breath was hot on Chris’ neck. Tet-chan might’ve been smaller, but he was definitely stronger, and the way he held Chris against the wall made Chris feel like a child again. 

“B…but you always said…you said Leon didn’t deserve D,” Chris said. 

Tet-chan moved against Chris, shifting his hold from his upper body to his lower, using his hips to pin Chris to the wall. The movement was unaccountably arousing, and Chris felt a spark of excitement in his groin. He squirmed helplessly to get away, but the movement only provided him with more stimulation, and he subsided at once. 

“Leon doesn’t deserve D,” Tet-chan said, and pulled a face. “D is a god, and Leon isn’t merely a human. He is the worst sort of human, who destroys everything precious to D. Leon is foul and low. But I don’t want D for myself.” 

Chris swallowed again, and this time, remained silent. He had no idea what to say, and he wasn’t entirely sure he understood what was happening. Tet-chan’s grip on Chris’ wrists loosened and tightened again quickly, pulling his arms roughly above his head. Somehow he loomed over Chris, despite his height. 

“Are you going to stop me again, Chris?” Tet-chan asked. He bowed his head, nuzzling behind Chris’ ear. Chris gasped, choking on air in surprise. 

“I don’t—I don’t know. Wh…why?” Chris stuttered. “Wh…what are you going to do?” 

Tet-chan bit sharply at his rapidly beating pulse, and Chris cried out in surprise. He felt himself go hard against Tet-chan’s hip and his cheeks burned with shame. Tet-chan’s teeth were sharp against the thin flesh of Chris’ throat and Chris was quite aware of how quickly and easily the taotie could tear him apart. 

A million thoughts went through Chris’ mind at once, overlapping and confusing him. Tet-chan wouldn’t eat him; they were friends. But what if Tet-chan really meant what he said when he called Chris annoying and stupid, and said all humans were disgusting? What if Chris had misunderstood all along, and the only reason Tet-chan hadn’t hurt him was because D was around? And what did this have to do with sexual maturity, and mating? Tet-chan _couldn’t_ mean to…

Tet-chan nuzzled Chris’ hair, and he breathed in deeply. Why would Tet-chan want to _smell_ him? “B…but, Tet-chan,” Chris managed to murmur, voice weak. “You don’t…you can’t…pl…please d…don’t hurt me.” 

“It won’t hurt,” Tet-chan said hotly, lips teasing Chris’ throat as he spoke. Well…if being eaten felt like this, maybe it wouldn’t hurt. “Chris.” Tet-chan’s breath ghosted over Chris’ lips. Maybe Thomas would come back early. But then maybe Tet-chan would just eat him, too. 

Tet-chan released one of his wrists, his hand shooting between them, quick and sure, slipping under Chris’ shirt. The claws were sharp against the sensitive skin of Chris’ lower stomach. It would take very little effort for that claw to rip open his gut. Chris never would have thought that fear would arouse him, but maybe it was just because it was Tet-chan. He rocked his hips, hoping to urge Tet-chan’s hand lower. 

“I’m going to have you,” Tet-chan growled. “Will you stop me?” 

“N-no,” Chris whispered, and then louder, and more certainly, _No_.

It seemed to be the right answer. Tet-chan bit down again at Chris’ shoulder, and Chris felt the skin give, the sharp bright pain and the dizzying sensation of hot blood pouring from his veins into Tet-chan’s mouth. Tet-chan groaned, the light suction against his skin making Chris move his hips into Tet-chan’s body. Chris whimpered, shaking his head side to side. 

“Leon and D don’t want this,” Tet-chan said, speaking quickly, almost urgently now, “they know I want you, and they’ve tried to stop it.” It made Chris hot all over to think of what was about to happen. “Just like they stopped Pon-chan,” Tet-chan breathed. “They don’t think we’re worthy of you.” 

“I don’t care,” Chris murmured, meeting Tet-chan’s eyes. He strained against the hold on his wrist, moving just enough to brush his lips against Tet-chan’s. Tet-chan responded immediately to his assent, kissing him with bruising intensity. Chris brought up his free hand to clench Tet-chan’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Tet-chan bit sharply at Chris’ lips, and Chris parted them, sighing when Tet-chan’s tongue slipped into his mouth, cruelly and cleverly exploring. He tasted of Chris’ own coppery blood and the realisation made Chris weak in the knees. He sagged against Tet-chan, his fingers kneading Tet-chan’s shoulder. 

Tet-chan moved very precisely, every movement seemingly geared to send shivers of delight through Chris. He twisted his hips in a slow circle, the sharp, jutting bone of his pelvis grinding against Chris’ arousal, and his fingers worked quickly and surely to undo the fastenings of Chris’ pants. His lips were softer than Chris could have imagined. 

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_. Chris panted into the kiss and Tet-chan pulled back and smirked at him. Chris flushed to realise that Tet-chan had heard him. Tet-chan licked his lips slowly and took a few steps back til he reached the bed. Chris swallowed hard but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t be calmed. He made himself step forward, one halting foot after the other, to stand between Tet-chan’s knees. 

“Come here,” Tet-chan said, and placed his hands on Chris’ hips and gave a little tug. Chris clumsily climbed onto his lap. His body felt all awkward, no idea how to arrange his limbs. Tet-chan helped, raising Chris’ arms up over his head and lifting his shit up and off in a quick movement. Then he twisted at the waist and rolled them, so that Chris was flat on his back on the mattress and Tet-chan was above him. 

“You know what I’m going to do you?” Tet-chan purred. 

“N…I have an idea,” Chris murmured back. He shivered, not because he was cold, but because he simply couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t even that this was more skin than he normally showed to anyone, and Tet-chan’s chest was smooth and warm against Chris’ own.

“You’re blushing,” Tet-chan observed, drawing a claw down Chris’ cheek, over his chin, down his neck. A moment later, his mouth followed. Chris knew how all this sex stuff worked, in theory, but no amount of knowledge could have prepared him for how this felt. Tet-chan’s mouth was so hot, and the only way Chris could describe the way Tet-chan licked and sucked his way down Chris’ neck was hungry. 

It was overwhelming and scary and downright thrilling, when Tet-chan’s mouth came to Chris’ stomach, brushing light kisses and sucking bites intermingled, and Chris never knew which would come next. His muscles quivered under the attention and without his permission, his hand fumbled at Tet-chan’s head, running down the curve of his horn and tangling in Tet-chan’s hair. 

“Impatient?” Tet-chan murmured. His lips brushed the sensitive skin just below Chris’ belly button when he spoke. Chris felt his face burn at the question, because it was so obviously true. His erection strained against the fabric of his sweatpants, desperate for attention, and Tet-chan’s mouth was so close. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Warm breath stirred the fine hairs low on Chris’ stomach, where skin met fabric. Tet-chan’s claws hooked in the waistband and gave a tug and Chris lifted his hips automatically to help. Tet-chan dropped the sweats off the side of the bed. Chris drew in a breath and it came out shaky. He had to fight with himself not to hide behind his hands and arms. But then Tet-chan knelt back between his thighs and went down on him, and Chris’ brain just sort of shorted out. 

There were no words for what it felt like, when Tet-chan closed his lips around Chris’ cock and went all the way down. That didn’t stop Chris from _trying_ to put it into words, babbling little pleas and breathless cries, and he wasn’t even aware enough to know whether he was saying it with his mind or his mouth, but whichever way, it wasn’t embarrassing enough to make him want to stop. 

Chris’ hips moved of their own volition, thrusting up over and over, too roughly, but Tet-chan never stopped or tried to restrain him. He took whatever Chris’ gave, and it felt like being devoured—the broad swipes of his tongue and the way when Tet-chan sucked, hard, and it made white hot shivers go down Chris’ spine, and he came with a rush, back lifting from the mattress. 

Tet-chan kept sucking, throat working as he swallowed, until Chris began to whimper at push at his head. “It’s too much,” he protested, and Tet-chan sat back on his heels. 

“Just like I thought,” Tet-chan said. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth and gave Chris a pleased smirk, like the cat that got the cream. “Delicious.” The tone of his voice, a low rumble in his chest, made Chris’ erection stir with interest. Of course Tet-chan noticed, and arched his brow.

_I can’t help it_ ¸ Chris said, unable to meet Tet-chan’s gaze. 

“Given what I have in mind for you, it _really_ isn’t a problem,” Tet-chan said. One claw gently traced the length of Chris’ cock, made him jump. 

What Tet-chan had said earlier, about mating, jumped to the forefront of Chris’ mind. His heart began to race again as his mind supplied him with a barrage of thoughts and images—Chris on his back, legs wrapped around Tet-chan’s hips; on his hands and knees, fingers white from gripping the sheet, Tet-chan fucking him hard enough to shake the bed frame; straddling Tet-chan’s lap, speared on his cock, riding him hard and fast. 

Chris reached out for Tet-chan, almost blind with lust, and Tet-chan’s nostrils flared, like he could smell it. Their mouths crashed together with enough force to split Chris’ lip, and he didn’t mind. He thought hard about those images, making them clear and vibrant and pushing out with them, so that Tet-chan could see them, too. Tet-chan bit him hard and pressed Chris back into the sheets, hips working frantically against Chris’. 

“When I take you,” Tet-chan panted, tearing his mouth away to speak, “there isn’t any turning back. Taotie mate for life. I’d kill anyone else who had you.”

Chris shook his head, the word sending a thrill through him. _I don’t want anyone else, Tetsu_ , he said, and let Tet-chan claim his mouth in another hungry kiss.


End file.
